Rogue
Rogue, originally named Robyn, is a former Glenner, who reluctantly helped with the drugging of the subjects before the Maze. She is the main protagonist of the series, named after Roelyn Landa. Biography '' Childhood=Robyn Bell Crawford was born in the W.I.C.K.E.D compounds to Dr. Lindsey May Crawford and Matthias Crawford on the 28th of April, 3216. Her father got infected when she was ten and he got kept in the Crank Cage that W.I.C.K.E.D held. Not before Lindsey got pregnant with her second child, a little girl named Thea Blythe Crawford. Robyn was raised to be a nurse, having free roam around the compounds. But she often skipped lessons and peered through the windows that shone upon other children taking tests or doing school work. One of the Physical Education teachers caught her peeking and mistook her for one of the students, taking Astra into her class. She went there every week, meeting with the other students and climbing to the top of the class, along with a boy named Minho. After the class, she would always chat with her friends. They brought up what W.I.C.K.E.D was doing to them and Robyn was disgusted. She rushed to her mother and begged her to not take her friends. Lindsey mentioned she had no control over the situation and said it was for the best. Dr. Crawford canceled her classes and made her focus on medical studies; in her free time, Robyn trained in the gym. When Robyn was fourteen, she was old enough to medically tend to the subjects. She was able to meet with her old friends from the gym and some new subjects Robyn had never met before. Those being Thomas, Rachel, Aris, and Teresa. Teresa brought up the point that she would be a great asset to The Trails, as she's strong and determined. Although that wasn't the reason Robyn wanted to get into the trials. Robyn wanted to save her friends. They tried to get her in, but her mother protested and eventually won her case, saying they have just the right amount of subjects for The Maze. Not to mention the fact she wasn't immune. That was when Robyn pushed herself to free one of the subjects given the name 'Rogue'. Originating from Roelyn Landa (who was nicknamed Rogue) the first woman in World War One to successfully spy on Russia. They had been friends for a while, and Rogue always talked of escaping and leaving W.I.C.K.E.D; so, Robyn gave that to her. She did this by forming it as a death, injecting Sodium Pentathol into her. That kept her asleep and unconscious in a forty-eight hour time span, long enough for W.I.C.K.E.D to believe she had died of natural causes. Robyn was in-charge of the autopsy because it was considered one of the lesser tasks. This made it extremely easy to sneak Rogue out into the open. They thanked each other and hoped they would meet again in the future. Once that was done, Robyn was called into a meeting to discuss what they were to do with her from there. Her mother was in fits when they concluded that she would replace Rogue, taking her name and her place in the trials. Robyn promised she would follow through and do everything they asked of her, as the trials were only a few months away; Robyn had to get injections more frequently than the others. One of those being her name change, which she adapted to extremely quickly. As did her friends whom she was kept with, away from her family. But Rogue's passiveness was just an act. Her plan was to keep her memories and help her friends get out. She told them this and they agreed to help her by attacking Dr. Oxton during Rogue's appointment. The task went as planned and when the first five girls got sent up, Rogue promised them that she'd get them out. Rogue hugged her four colleagues on the day she was being sent up and emotionally told them she'd find the exit as soon as possible. They were injected and thrown into the Cube, slowly going to sleep. Once the Cube started to leave, Rogue heard a name she didn't recognize coming from Ada, a girl she had admired and respected since she was young: "Robyn." ''Extra: Rogue ended up without her memories since the basement they discussed 'the plan' in had CCTV, as every room did in the W.I.C.K.E.D compounds. Unluckily for her, her mother was in the room at the time and informed Dr. Oxton, who injected her on the day with what she said was a typical procedure. When, in fact, it was the memory removal serum. This resulted in Rogue getting angry at the woman in TST and attacking her when Dr. Oxton mentions she never supported the trials. Rogue's point is that she should have never injected her if she didn't agree with the doings of W.I.C.K.E.D. Dr. Oxton brought up the fact that she would have been fired, but Rogue didn't care. This was a big sign from the first stages of Rogue becoming a Crank. |-|Rogue=Second tab content goes here. |-|Hiraeth=Third tab content goes here. |-|End=Fourth tab content goes here. Category:Glenners Category:Cranks Category:Female Characters Category:Group B Category:Rogue Characters Category:Hiraeth Characters Category:End Characters Category:Jailer Category:Carrier Category:WICKED employees Category:WICKED subjects Category:Equivalences Category:Main Characters